


Welcome to The Party

by sadsupreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsupreme/pseuds/sadsupreme
Summary: Eren and his two friends Armin and Jean attend a frat party on campus looking to forget about the stress of upcoming finals week and Eren ends up unwinding his stress with the help of frat member Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	Welcome to The Party

**Author's Note:**

> yet another spur of the moment impulsive one shot I came up with haha—I really love the met at a party trope so here you go.

Eren walked up to the house with Armin and Jean trailing behind him with a huge grin,”Yep, this is it!”

Armin stared in horror at the drunk partygoers out front running in the sprinklers to sober up and vomiting in the bushes while Jean smirked at the scene with Eren wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“Fuck yeah, let’s get in there and get fucked up Yeager!” They both moved to go in while Armin stayed back. 

“Uh guys I think I’m gonna head back to the dorm I really need to study for the bio chem final,” He replied making a move to walk back before Jean wrapped his arm around his waist to prevent him from leaving. 

“No babe you’re not you’re here to have fun remember?” Jean smirked placing a kiss on top of his forehead,” Come and party with us and take your mind off finals!”

“Yeah fuck biochem!” Eren cheered high-fiving two random partygoers who cheered at the statement as they walked up the steps and to the house,” Professor Shadis can suck my left testicle for all I care!”

“Yeah I’m sure you’d love that wouldn’t you Eren?” Jean smirked as Eren glared and elbowed him in his side. 

“Whatever,” He scoffed as they walked into the kitchen fixing himself a cup of jungle juice greeting Sasha who was feasting at the small snack table set up. 

Jean fixed cups for himself and Armin who stared at the opaque mixture of New Amsterdam, fruit punch Minute Maid, and cut up fruits in horror,” Come on Ar take a sip.”

“That’s literally not even jungle juice that’s just vodka with a little bit of Minute Maid,” He chastised refusing the red solo cup. 

Jean frowned,” Come on Armin, don’t be a straight edge tonight! Here, just one cup of jungle juice to loosen up and thats it!” 

“Fine,” Armin gave in as Jean smiled and handed him the cup. He took a sip and winced at the strong taste of vodka,” Only because I love you...”

He continued drinking it as Jean and the other random people in the kitchen cheered him on and Eren smiled before tapping Jean on the shoulder, breaking his chant and yelling into his ear,” Yo, I’m gonna go look for ‘Kasa...make sure he doesn’t get off his ass!”

“Not a chance, I know my baby’s a lightweight!” He dapped up Eren before Eren walked off towards the dance floor/living room where a drunk Connie was trying to start a mosh pit to Neighbors by J Cole. 

Eren greeted him by tapping his back and yelling his name,” Whats up Connie?”

“Eren ma boy!” Connie slurred stumbling out of the makeshift mosh pit of drunk students to greet him back,” Yoo glad yew could make it to the party maaan!”

“Glad to be here!” He yelled back,” Have you seen Mikasa?!”

“Yeah! She’s out back smoking with...uh....” He stared up trying to think,” With um....”

“Thanks Connie!” He thanked him before walking off towards the back where he could smell the weed from the smoke session taking place—ignoring the catcalls and strange looks as he walked passed random students.

Ymir smirked at him wrapping an arm around Historia as he walked out and passed him the blunt, but he shook his head waving hi to the couple and passing it to the person next to him—bringing his own joint out of his pocket along with a lighter and lighting it. He scanned the faces trying to find Mikasa as he put the joint up to his lips, inhaling and holding it in for a few seconds before letting it out. 

He couldn’t find her and sighed sitting down next to his friends Reiner and Bertholdt who were partaking in their own session with a bubbler. 

“Yooo Eren, haven’t seen you in a while!” Reiner greeted passing the bubbler to Bertholdt and bringing him in for a hug,” Thats a dope ass outfit bro!”

Eren blushed staring down at his outfit, a lavender spaghetti strap see-through blouse and skin tight jeans,” Thanks man, just felt like dressing up I guess.”

“Looking for some play tonight?” Bertholdt smiled with a dopey grin and low, red eyes as he passed Eren the bubbler. 

“I guess you could say that,” Eren smiled accepting the bubbler before lighting the weed in the bowl and inhaling at the same time. He inhaled and coughed,” What strain was that?”

“Hah, hybrid—super lemon haze. Who do you have your eyes on tonight?” Reiner asked taking the bubbler from him and setting it down—content from the several tokes they did. 

“Whoever’s lucky I guess,” Eren replied already feeling it hit him,” Shit dude...”

Reiner laughed at him and he giggled a bit himself,” Oh, right. Have you guys seen Mikasa anywhere? Connie said she was in the session but I didn’t see her anywhere.”

Reiner and Bertholdt frowned shaking their heads,” No I don’t think I—ohh right, yeah we did. She and Annie were smoking her pipe and then went upstairs to go look for some lighters or some shit.”

“Pretty sure they actually went to fuck though,” Bertholdt winked and Eren rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

“Ugh, of course she did always with Annie and never spending time with her best friends anymore,” He teased and sat back bringing his joint and lighter back out to take another few hits,” Are you guys nervous for finals?”

“Hell yeah! But am I gonna study? Hell no!” Bertholdt stated taking another hit from the bubbler. 

Eren burst out laughing at that as did Reiner. He sat with them for a few more moments as his joint went out before pocketing his lighter and joint, getting up,” Alright I’m gonna head upstairs and try to find Mikasa but I’ll probably be back if I can’t find her.”

“Alright Eren stay safe,” Reiner smiled before adopting a serious tone,” And watch out because some of the frat boys are notorious for preying on twinks like you.”

“I’m not at twink just because I can’t bench 200 Reiner!” He yelled at him flipping him off when he heard him and Bertholdt laughing at the comment as he walked back in the house. He greeted a few more people he recognized and dodged flirty men and women trying to get with him as he made his way upstairs to find Mikasa. He moved from room to room, save for the locked room belonging to the house owner, at some point walking in on Jean and Armin in the middle of a heated makeout session and laughing as Armin threw a pillow at him before closing the door. 

He couldn’t find her and sighed bringing out the joint as he leant against the wall trying to light it but the lighter not co-operating. He groaned hitting his head against the wall and listening to the Carti song playing on the speaker. He tried lighting the joint one more time and pocketed the lighter, sighing in relief as someone standing next to him passed him a lighter and lit up the joint. 

“Tch, there’s no smoking in the house kid.”

Eren’s eyes widened and he turned to stare at the frat member and current object of his affections, Levi Ackerman and spluttered on the hit he just took. Levi patted his back with a smirk and he gasped on his words,” Sorry, I’ll go take this downstairs.”

“No need you’re already smoking so you might as well keep hitting it,” He smirked as he opened his room door, of which he’d stepped out of in the first place, and invited Eren inside who nodded and followed him in,” You can make it up to me by letting me smoke with you.”

Eren nodded and handed him the joint and he scoffed and shook his head before pulling out his own blunt pointing it at Eren. Eren shrugged and looked around noting how clean and organized his room was compared to all the other rooms he’d entered and nodded his head in approval,” It’s nice in here.” 

“Thanks, I like to keep things neat and organized.” Levi went to go sit on the lawn chair on the balcony and Eren joined him sitting on the opposite chair and taking another hit of his joint. When it went out from the harsh breeze outside Levi relit it for him and he nodded his head in thanks. 

“So what’s your name brat?” He asked as he took a hit, let it go, sucked it back in, and exhaled it all in one go. He looked him up and down,” You look nice by the way.”

“Eren, thanks.” He introduced himself holding his hand out for him to shake with a blush at Levi’s stare and frowning when Levi didn’t accept it,”I’m a freshman nursing major psych minor.”

“Damn you must be smart—or stupid to double major as a freshman,” He noted looking at him suspiciously as Eren frowned further before sighing,” Anyway, I’m Levi. I’m a member of the fraternity and I’m a senior buisness major at TSU.”

Eren smiled at him,” Yeah I know, I heard some stories about you bad boy.” 

“Oh yeah brat just what have you heard about me?” 

“Oh nothing, just that you’re a playboy, a heartbreaker, and a clean freak,” He teased finishing the joint and putting the roach in the ash tray,” That you date girls and break it off with them or cheat on them.”

Levi scoffed,” Oh don’t tell me you believe any of that shit—I don’t date brat. And I ain’t no cheater. I just fuck around with whoever I deem acceptable.”

“You didn’t deny the clean freak one,” Eren joked giggling as Levi glared at him. 

“You’re fucked up already? Lightweight,” Levi shook his head with a smirk,” Tell me about yourself.”

Eren thought about it,” Hmm, well I like wearing “feminine” clothes because fuck gender standards. I’m impulsive, stubborn, determined, smart, and I’ll kick anyone’s ass over my friends.”

Levi nodded, impressed,” Impressive, what are you doing at the party? Shouldn’t freshmen like you be locked in their dorms or the commons studying for finals?”

“I’ve spent the past two weeks studying for finals and I’m gonna get back to it in the morning so I might as well have some break from the boring ass curriculum,” Eren shrugged as Levi finished off his blunt and blew the smoke in his face. 

“Nice. I never meet freshmen as laid back without forgetting their priorities as you anymore. Everyone’s either too busy studying or too busy partying,” Levi mentioned staring down at the partygoers in the backyard, cringing as someone started throwing up into the bushes,” Fuck I’m gonna make the pledges bleach everything tomorrow morning...”

Eren giggled,” Yeah sounds like both of my friends Jean and Armin—Armin studies too much and Jean parties too much. Makes their sex life very hellish.”

Levi shook his head and stared at Eren,” You know what? You’re good company brat.” 

“I get that a lot,” Eren remarked cheekily laughing as Levi rolled his eyes.

“I take it back, you’re the worst company ever.”

“What? Nooo you can’t take back a compliment once you give it!” Eren said trying to contain his fit of giggles caused by the weed. 

Levi smirked,” Damn you’re a lightweight brat.”

Eren sat back with a smirk,” Nah, life is just so funny. I’m not even high right now.”

“Whatever brat, I’m gonna go down and get a drink and some snacks—my munchies are kicking in,” He stretched and walked towards the door almost leaving before staring down at Eren who was still sitting down,” You coming or what?” 

Eren snapped out of his daze and nodded with a smile,” Yeah I’m comin’”

“Lock the door behind you.”

He locked the door and walked behind Levi and down the stairs losing him in the crowd of people and getting pulled over by some random guy who looked him up and down with a smirk. 

“Damn you look sexy as hell baby, you wanna get out of here or something?” He flirted drunkenly with a grin, as though he’d actually done something. 

Eren narrowed his eyes at him and scowled,” Are you trying to hit on me?”

“Well yeah you’re bad as hell baby, why don’t we go out to my van? I got a lot of room in the back,” He smirked at Eren and winked at him and Eren scowled deeper. 

“As if,” He rebutted trying to walk off but unable to as his grip tightened. 

“Nah I think you’re just playing hard to get hun cmon, I’ll give ya a good time.”

Levi came over with a scowl and wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist,” The brat’s not interested try your gross pickup lines on someone else dumbass.” 

He scoffed and walked off mumbling something about “not wanting him anyway if he was gonna be a prude” and they both just rolled their eyes. Eren blushed as Levi didn’t let go and moved to hold his hand, guiding him through the crowd and towards the kitchen,” Uh thanks for that. You can let go of my hand now Levi.”

“Obviously I have to babysit you since you don’t know how to get yourself out of trouble brat.” He rolled his eyes at him as he reached around him to grab them solo cups before bringing out a set of keys and opening the pantry to grab a bag of hot Cheetos, two water bottles, and gummy worms before he grabbed Eren’s hand and started walking him back upstairs.

They ran into Mikasa who was talking to Annie and Eren greeted her,” Hey Annie, hey Kasa. I’ve been looking for you everywhere where have you been?” 

“You’re high as hell,” Annie commented as she noticed his red eyes grinning as he nodded his head with a cheeky smile.

“Me and Annie have been down here the whole time,” She laughed at Eren’s shocked face before her eyes settled on Levi. She greeted her cousin with a small smile,” Hey Levi.”

“Hey Mikasa, Annie,” He greeted back, both of them nodding at him as Eren began engaging in a conversation with Mikasa about biochem. 

“I was trying to find you to tell you I have your biochem notes you gotta stop by my dorm and pick them up!”

“Eh I think I’m gonna drop out of that class and TSU to become a full time pothead, so keep em,” She teased laughing as Eren glared at her and started nagging her. 

Levi looked around the party with a sigh waiting for them to finish their convo so he could take Eren up to his room to...get to know him better. He made eye contact with Erwin who notioned towards his arm around Eren’s waist. Levi nodded towards Eren then his room and winked at Erwin unbeknownst to the three freshmen engaged in their conversation about biochem. Erwin smirked and notioned towards his girlfriend Petra and his room and the two seniors smirked at each other—both knowing what was going down that night. 

“Yeah but anyway I’ll talk to you guys later k?” He promised before walking upstairs with Levi trailing behind him. They reached Levi’s room and Levi unlocked it—they walked in and Eren sat down on the edge of his bed as Levi leaned against the headboard. 

“Why are you sitting all the way over there?” Levi asked patting the spot next to him,” Just come up here brat I don’t have any germs.”

Eren crawled across the bed to sit on the edge of the upper half of the bed(just to tease Levi of course). Levi scoffed and pulled him closer wrapping an arm around his waist as he turned on the tv. 

“I like watching Rick and Morty when I’m high is that ok with you brat?” He mumbled staring at Eren who was sitting in a daze. 

He nudged Eren who looked up at him and nodded his head,” Oh yeah me too, it’s so much funnier when you’re high.”

He nodded in agreement and turned on Hulu and searched Rick and Morty before turning on an episode. They laughed together at the episode playing where Morty made a tabletop robot. 

“What is my purpose?” Eren mocked laughing at the episode as he dug into the gummy worms.

“Pass the butter,” Levi replied grinning when Eren laughed even more. 

At some point the weed settled in even further and Levi groaned silently at the problem down south. He stared over at Eren who was invested in the show and bit his lip at the cute freshman he’d been wanting to get to know for a while. He groaned at the weight of Eren’s(very nice) ass against his growing erection and sighed. 

He rubbed Eren’s waist and Eren just smiled continuing to watch the show until he paused while Levi’s hands moved further south and he stared up at him, cheeks heating up as Levi placed his hand on his inner thigh.

“Is this ok, Eren?” He asked as he settled his hands on the top of Eren’s jeans where the button and zipper were. 

Eren stared up at him, specifically at his lips before mumbling,” Yeah, yeah that’s ok.”

He sighed as Levi unbuttoned his jeans and started rubbing his cock through his boxers. Levi began kissing his neck and he moaned softly, as that was his weak spot, and closed his eyes as the stimulation combined with his high made him shiver in pleasure. 

Levi left butterfly kisses down his neck, sucking and biting down on a spot and smirking as Eren moaned before licking the spot and pulling his blouse up to tease his nipples. Urged on by Eren’s moans he climbed over Eren and started sucking on one before moving over to suck on the other as he pulled Eren’s erection out to slowly beat him off. 

He moved up to kiss Eren, slowly sliding his tongue inside his mouth and wrestling with Eren for dominance. Easily winning the fight he explores Eren’s mouth and Eren pushes him back on the bed with a small smirk and lidded eyes, pushing his shirt up as he kissed down his neck and chest to the top of Levi’s pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with Levi’s boxers kissing the tip of his erection and slobbering all over it as he began jacking him off and licking the tip before taking it all in and lightly bobbing his head up and down the shaft. 

Relishing in Levi’s moans he deepthroated it and pulled back up to lick the tip before smiling up at Levi whose eyes were shut in pleasure. He grabbed Eren’s head and started fucking his mouth moaning at the warm wet feeling of Eren’s throat around the tip of his dick. 

Eren gagged at the brute force of Levi fucking his throat but held his gag reflex as he allowed himself to be throatfucked reaching down to jack himself off at the same pace. 

Levi let him go and he pulled off panting staring up at Levi with a seductive look,” You got any lube?”

Levi bit his lip at the semi-wrecked being in front of him and nodded before reaching over to open his nightstand and pull out a small tube of lube. He passed it to Eren, kicking his pants off and throwing his shirt on the ground as Eren stared in awe down at his ripped body. 

“Fuck you’re hot as hell,” He said as he stripped off his shirt and underwear,” I’m so lucky right now...”

“You should see yourself brat,” Levi smirked cockily slapping Eren’s ass as he picked him up and sat him on his lap grinding up against him and kissing at his bent neck,” Do you wanna prep yourself or do you want me to do it?” 

“I’ll do it,” Eren panted opening the lube and spreading it all over his fingers,” I figured you’d want a show after all isn’t that right?”

Levi nodded and Eren giggled before turning around, reverse cowgirl and teased his hole before sticking a finger in. He wiggled it around then added another finger scissoring the two and letting out a moan as he brushed up against his prostate. He added a third finger beginning a steady pace and moaning as he stretched himself out for Levi. He continued as Levi stared entranced at Eren slowly coming apart above him. Finally, to Levi’s relief, Eren turned back around, erection already leaking precum, and slathered lube all over Levi’s erection. 

He grabbed it and positioned himself over it before sliding down on it moaning at the feeling of being full,” Mm fuck you’re so big.”

Levi groaned at the feeling of being inside Eren,” Fuck you feel so good brat, move.”

“Mm like this baby?” Eren giggled beginning a slow and steady pace rocking back and forth with Levi’s dick inside him.

“Fuck please go faster brat,” Levi panted trying to buck up into him groaning when Eren picked up the pace.

“Mm that’s it beg for it baby,” Eren moaned picking up the pace until he was bouncing up and down on Levi’s erection drooling as it repeatedly hit his prostate,” Mm, fuck...so good...”

Levi moaned and flipped them over,” Mm I’m not so docile and submissive brat I’m the one whose gonna make you scream.”

He smirked before pulling out and slamming back into Eren smirking as Eren let out at a loud moan which was thankfully covered up by the sound of Rick and Morty and the music downstairs. He slammed into the brat with a brutal pace growling at the almost overwhelmingly intense pleasure produced from his high. Eren was forced to take the deep strokes, reduced to a whimpering and panting mess as he was overrun with pleasure. 

“Mm I’m...not gonna last long ngh,” Eren panted, reaching down to jerk himself off and groaning as Levi slapped his hand away. 

“Mm no you’re gonna cum with my dick in you like the good little slut you are baby,” Levi stated as he made eye contact with Eren smirking at the wrecked figure beneath him. 

“O-Oh fuck I’m close I’m almost there Levi fuck me...oh fuck me harder Levi,” His moans increased in volume and pitch until he was just on the brink and he let out a cracked moan as he came all over his and Levi’s stomachs. 

Levi groaned at the feel of Eren tightening up and switched positions to doggystyle before 

“Fuck I’m almost there brat,” He growled pulling out and jerking himself off with a small moan,” I-I’m cumming Eren fuck...”

His come joined Eren’s on the boys stomach and he fell back on his bed with an elated sigh. Eren was fast asleep aside him, having come so hard it knocked him out and Levi smirked at the sight. He sat back for a few and sighed at the mess vowing to deep clean his room tomorrow, with the help of Eren before shutting off his light and throwing on his pajamas. He found Erwin and Mike and told them to wrap up the party before heading back upstairs to his room. 

Eren was waiting for him with a seductive smile and the handcuffs he’d found in his drawer and Levi shook his head with a grin before walking over. 

“Kinky brat...”

Eren woke up the next morning with a sore back and groaned at the pain stiffening when he felt arms around him and felt breath against the back of his neck. 

He blushed recalling the events of the previous night and smiled slightly in victory at finally getting with his crush of a while. Doing a victory dance in his head with a small content sigh before remembering he had to be back at the dorms by 2 for his shift at the bookstore. 

He yawned and attempted to pry the arms off from around his waist and groaned as it was to no avail. The arms tightened and he turned around to see a pair of piercing grey eyes glaring at him as he attempted to leave. 

“Leaving so soon brat?” 

Eren chuckled nervously,” I have a shift at the bookstore at 2.”

“Just call in and get back here, you’re warm and I wanna cuddle you for a bit more,” He mumbled before shutting his eyes and cuddling into Eren for a bit more. 

Eren blushed and sighed before relaxing back into him, texting his boss that he was sick and wouldn’t make it and texting armin and Jean that he’d be gone for the day before putting his phone up and closing his eyes with a small smile. 

Normally Levi wasn’t the dating type, but he could see himself dating Eren in the future—after all he couldn’t seem to let the brat go.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed it I actually took my time with this one instead of writing it all in one go and posting :) let me know if you find any mistakes because I’m horrible at editing lol


End file.
